Wireless networks may support communication between mobile devices and a base station or access point as part of content delivery services or other applications. For instance, Wi-Fi or WLAN protocols may be employed in such networks. Some networks may also support communication between the mobile devices for various purposes. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods of supporting device-to-device communication in these and other networks.